Histology is the study of the microscopic anatomy of tissues and is essential in diagnosing disease, developing medicine and many other fields. In histology, thin slices of tissue samples, typically adjacent samples, are examined and compared under a light microscope or electron microscope. Often, however, a slide might contain the tissue sample in any portion of the slide and the slide may be oriented in different ways due to variable layouts of different digital pathology systems, causing difficulty in accurate location of the target area on a slide. When different slices from the tissue sample are prepared separately for staining by different technicians, the orientation of the slices is often altered in arbitrary ways. Manual estimation and manual reorientation must be performed by pathology analysts to properly compare adjacent tissue slices, often resulting in analyst error and inaccurate results.
Therefore there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for orienting tissue samples for image comparison in digital pathology.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.